Caged
by Lrrr Ruler Of Omicron Percei 8
Summary: Chikusho Gomu doesn't want to be a hero, not really. Heroes fight to the death, they sacrifice themselves; heroes care. Chikusho just wants to kick ass, chew gum and get paid. So instead of becoming a hero, he's becoming the No.1 'professional badass' instead.


**AN: Greetings, humans. I am Lrrr, ruler of Omicron Persei 8. I've only recently started watching MHA but I felt I needed to write for this fandom. Especially after reading some of the other fanfics on this site, I wanted to write something different in tone and delivery. Hope you enjoy my story.**

 _'Italics'- Thoughts_

"Speech" - Normal speech

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

* * *

I woke up, as always, to the sound of my phone alarm going off to the side of my head. I turn it off, noting the time (5 am) and, after blinking some of the sleep out of my green eyes, get up to my full height of 5' 10" from my double bed and scratch my short, spiky, black hair before going through my stretching routine dressed in a baggy shirt and shorts. When I'm done I look around my room, trying to find my earphones. Checking on my desk, where scattered rough drafts of my latest work where I'm distracted by the image of two high school boys talking to each other, one sitting on top of a school desk and the other sitting on the desk's chair and I wonder again how I was talked into writing BL manga by my girlfriend. I turn away from the drawings to check around my room again before I catch my inspiration, from my room in the form of a poster of two heroes, not modern heroes, but old ones from the age before quirks. The image is from an old manga and has been carefully preserved by a long line of otaku from Tou-san's side and would probably be worth thousands if not millions in an auction if my father ever deemed me worthy of owning the original copy.

I do a quick sketch of the two characters lying on their backs, next to each other, beaten up with their hands just about to touch. I then shake my head and throw the drawing in the bin as the similarity between it and my muse was to close - looking exactly like Sasuke and Naruto after there final fight at the Valley of The End - I instead have them standing up, still beaten up with their arms outstretched and fists touching in a children park with the outline of a cityscape and the rising sun in the background. Smiling at how cool that will look in my final draft, I resume my search for my earphones while thinking about how the _fuck_ I'm going to manage to write a BL story in which the main pair end up beating each other up without going down the cliche 'two rivals end up falling in love' route.

Then, 5 minutes later, I think to look in my shorts' pocket and lo and behold it's there! I then also pocket my phone, checking the time (5:30 am) while I'm at it and proceed towards the front door, where I see Tou-san collapse near the entrance, still dressed in his Luffy cosplay, turned hero costume from his night patrol with straw hat knocked off his head and having only one sandal on and looked like a skinny, human-shaped flesh puddle. Being careful not to step on him I put on my trainers and earphones, turning my Workout playlist and go for a jog.

* * *

When I return, half an hour later, my dad has managed to drag himself into the dining room and was eating cereal. "Tou-san, you need to stop overworking," I told him when I sat on the opposite end of the table from him and, as he made to object, I preemptively countered: "You're drooping, dad, literally drooping. You'll be less than useless in a fight if all you can do is flop onto a villain."

He looked at his normally thin but cleanly muscled arm and noted a sag in his skin and replied with a sigh: "Fair enough, I'll drop some night patrols."

"Good, " I acknowledged with a slight smile, before leaving to go into the garden of our three-floor house where I went through various kata of my modified version of Tou-san's 'gum-gum taijutsu'. After an hour I went to have breakfast, brush my teeth, shower and change into my school uniform of a white shirt, black trousers and a dark blue blazer, deciding to forgo the tie and went to put on my black leather shoes as Tou-san called out, 'good luck'. To which I quoted, "Luck? Where I'm going I don't need luck," and got a laugh out of him.

* * *

As I was walking to the train station, my girlfriend texted me that she'd meet me in front of the train station at 8:30, I get there a minute earlier, while my girlfriend arrives 5 minutes later out of breath, standing at 5' 6" with her light brown hair framing her pretty face before it turns into a braid at her shoulders, wraps around her neck like a scarf and goes down to her ankles, she's not wearing her usual glasses over her big brown eyes and is dressed in the uniform sailor dress with its white top, and royal blue skirt, collar and has the school blazer over it, also in royal blue.

"Sorry, Chi-kun, I lost track of my time this morning; I think my otouto changed the time on my phone," my girlfriend, Kamiko, excused.

"Don't worry about it, Kami-tan, we've still got ten minutes before the train leaves anyway," I reassured before taking her hand in mine and walking towards our platform, "Though I did warn you to get a better phone password than 1234."

"My password is much better than 1234, actually, so don't underestimate me!" she objected in a faux haughty voice. At my raised eyebrow she continued "It's actually 4321; genius, don't you think? Kakakaka."

"I will never underestimate your stupidity again," I deadpanned.

"Hey, that's mean Chi-kun," she pouted.

"Thank you, I do try," I responded as we arrived at the platform. "How are you feeling about the practical exam?"

"Nervous, I know I passed the written part yesterday, but my practical skills are nowhere near as good as my theoretical skills: my quirk just isn't strong enough," Kamiko worried.

Again, taking inspiration from the works of Kishimoto-sensei, I jabbed her forehead with two fingers and told her: "That's bullshit, you know as well as I do that a powerful quirk doesn't mean anything, it's all in the application. You've trained hard for this, you deserve to get in."

"Sure you can say that, but I know that I'm not good enough for this. I'm not ready for this exam," she denied, "maybe I'm just not cut out tor being a hero."

"Right, I can maybe accept that you're not ready for the exam but you are definitely going to be a hero. Sure UA produces the best heroes but there's plenty of other schools that can train you to be a great hero and no matter what happens that's you'll end up being. If anything I'm the one not suited for Hero work. I've got the ability, yes, but I'm not into all that self-sacrifice bullshit like you are and I'm sure that if you ask any pro hero they'll agree that the will to help is what makes a great hero. I'll end up being a dickhead with superpowers," I said before putting my thumb up and giving my biggest grin. "There's no need to worry. Why?" I pointed my thumb at me, "for I am here," I point to Kamiko with my index finger and you are great."

"Thanks for that I'm rea~lly stressed," Kamiko said as she leaned on my shoulder. "Oh, yeah! How's that manga coming along?"

"Well..."

* * *

I'm alone in a crowd of strangers, having separated from Kamiko. I changed into a dark blue vest with my first name 畜生 (Chikusho) over my heart and my last name Gomu on the back across my shoulders and a large number 1 below it as well as black bike shorts and stretched thoroughly. I am crouched down, facing the gate to one of UA's several fake cities with my body having grown an extra 6 inches and extra musculature, my skin took a grey colouration with a rough texture and my fingers and joints end in sharp points, my pupils turned to slits and my sclera black with my hair now reaching my shoulders and spiking wildly. I am ready to go as soon as the sign is given. An exam consisting of taking down as many of three different kinds of robots, each worth a different amount of points, in 10 minutes with a fourth kind worth no points; meant as an obstacle. As a voice shouts 'START!' I then sprint towards the nearest building at incredible speed, reaching the building within seconds where I start to scale it with ease, ignoring the whispers to kill, kill, kill.

As I reach the top of the building, I noticed a two-pointer robot and punch the roof, breaking some of it apart. I pick up a piece of rubble and throw it at the machine while expanding my arm and rage fills my mind. The debris rockets towards the robot and pierces straight through it straight through it, causing it to collapse. Further down the street, there's a one-pointer that I propel rubble towards, making sure to calm myself down after the bot is felled and my arm reverts to a less muscular form. I jump towards a higher building for a better vantage point where I see a three-pointer with two two-pointers. I take a few calming breaths as I collect myself, transforming further into a beast so that I can send a section of the roof flying like a frisbee to destroy all three. The rage from the transformation not yet subsided, I launch myself towards the nearest chance for a fight: some idiot getting double-teamed by a one and two-pointer.

I rescue her with by sending the two-pointer flying into the one-pointer with a kick. Luckily the catgirl managed to move out of the way. Restraining my angry energy and returning to a manageable form, I give a quick glance to check her for injuries, of which hers are minor, I say: "If you can't handle being here then quit, no point getting injured or worse for nothing and you can't always rely on somebody to save you."

She seems to be about to object so, I leave in a sprint to my next target. _'13 points_ ' I think.

 _'25 points,'_ I think as I send a rock at away a one-pointer some midget had immobilized with his purple hair-balls as tiredness starts to settle in and with it the desire to destroy becomes stronger.

 _'39 points,'_ I think as take out a three-pointer that was attacking a baldy with a limp arm that I kindly take outside the city, with the wall being so close and my performance being watched it feels necessary to when he asks. I bear with the beggings of burning muscles and the quickly building rage.

 _'50 points,'_ I think through a mental fog, lifting up a piece of rubble off of a lizard-quirked competitor as my muscles strain and my control wavers, deciding against increasing my power beyond the 2nd stage.

 _'65 points,'_ I think, dizzy and tired as my muscles turn to the base transformation that looks mostly human with the exception of grey skin and I lean against a wall, out of shits to give and with a few bruises and cuts while trying to curb my homicidal tendencies as a massive robot appears in the city and proceeds to wreck shit up. _'I'm staying the fuck away from that.'_ A bit later, I'm completely human, my mind is more focused, though I now have a headache and I can see my wounds healing at a snail's pace. A three-pointer rounds the corner so I grab a handful of rocks and throw them with my arm in 2nd stage transformation and, with a 'Bang!', goes out like a light.

* * *

I woke up, as always, to the sound of my phone alarm going off to the side of my head. I turn it off, noting the time (5 am) and, after blinking some of the sleep out of my green eyes, I get up, start stretching my sore body and immediately collapse back on the bed. _Fuck_.

Later that morning, at breakfast, Tou-san asked me "Why did you push yourself so hard? I doubt there was any need to use your third stage."

"Simply to push myself, I wanted to see where my absolute limit was in as close to a real environment as possible," I replied seriously, but at Tou-san's raised eyebrow (which he raised to his hairline for whatever reason) I corrected, "to impress whoever's watching, I'm never going to be a real hero, but if I wanna be a professional badass then I've got to at least _pretend_ to care, right? Plus Ultra and all that shit."

"What did I ever do to deserve such a terrible son?" he complained about a sigh.

"Don't blame me, _you_ put your dick in her," I pointed out, causing him to wince slightly.

"Fair enough," he acquiesced.

* * *

5 days later, a letter from UA came and All Might appeared before me _as a hologram,_ telling me I was one of the best students at combat; at with 68 villain points, but thanks to my efforts to rescue several people I gained 35 rescue points, leaving me. In first place with 103 points total, I called Kamiko to tell her the good news and after congratulating me, she said, "I came in 37th place but there are only 36 normal spots and 4 slots for recommendations, so I didn't get in. However, they gave me the recommendation to attend the second highest rated hero course in Japan."

* * *

 **AN: That's, that. Hoped you liked. Please review and favourite and read my other works.**

 **~Lrrr, ruler of Omicron Persei 8**


End file.
